


Movie Night

by Pigzxo



Series: You Can't Fuck Your Friends As A Joke [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, is this the reason they're not talking anymore??? idk but it's your call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigzxo/pseuds/Pigzxo
Summary: Archie's got a problem. Jughead's here to help.





	

Archie shuffled against the mattress and forced his eyes open wide to stay focused on the movie. He lay on his stomach, feet on the wall, arms folded under his chin. Jughead sat beside him, head tilted to the side. He had said something, something about a plot hole in the movie, but Archie couldn’t really focus. He grunted in response.

            Jughead looked down at him curiously. “What’s up? You love bashing Star Wars.”

            “Nothing,” Archie said. He refused to look up at his friend. “I’m fine.”

            “Well, you’re clearly not fine, so how about you just tell me about your latest girl trouble so we can get back to the movie.” Jughead hit the spacebar to pause the film and raised an eyebrow that quickly disappeared behind his dark bangs.

            “It’s not a girl,” Archie said. He hit the spacebar. “It’s fine. Whatever. Let’s just watch the movie.”

            Jughead paused it again. “Archie. How long have we been friends?”

            “Forever.”

            “And for how long have I instantly been able to tell when you’re bullshitting me?”

            “Forever and a day?”

            Jughead smiled. “So get it over with. Tell me all your hormonal heterosexual troubles.”

            Archie exhaled a laugh, shook his head. He rolled over onto his back and said, “It’s not what you’re thinking. It’s just...” Archie sighed and forced himself to meet Jughead’s curious gaze. “I’m hard.”

            “Ugh.” Jughead pulled a disgusted face and looked away. “Dude. Don’t tell me shit like that.”

            “You insisted!”

            “And by now you should know how to make me back off.”

            “Maybe that was my way of making you back off.”

            “Touché.” Jughead shook his head but there was a smile on his lips. He shifted and said, “I’m just going to go then and let you take care of that.”

            “No, don’t go. It’ll sort itself out.”

            Jughead narrowed his eyes. “How long?”

            Archie opened his mouth and then promptly closed it. He screwed up his face as he looked at Jughead. “It’s not a big deal. I was watching porn before you came over and—”

            “This whole time?” Jughead said. He groaned. “Fucking... Jesus. Have you been humping the mattress too? Is that what all those vibrations have been about? Seriously?”

            Archie tried to protest but Jughead slapped a hand over his mouth. Archie bit him.

            “I’m right here,” he said. “God, I really don’t understand you people. But, on that note, I’ll be downstairs. Come get me when you’re done and we’ll watch the rest of the movie. Happy masturbating.”

            “Wait,” Archie said. He grabbed Jughead’s wrist and immediately let go at the look his friend gave him. “You could... stay.”

            “Stay?”

            “You being here might, you know, hurry the process.”

            Jughead stared at him blankly for a long, drawn out moment. “Are you... are you kidding? Are you joking? Are there cameras hidden somewhere?”

            Archie sighed. “No. Whatever. Just go.”

            “I... No.”

            “No?”

            Jughead rolled his eyes and then met Archie’s gaze. He looked anything but happy about the prospect but made a _go on_ gesture. “If it’s going to help or whatever, I’ll stay.”

            Archie sat up, his eyes never leaving Jughead’s. “Really?” he said. “Because the last thing I want to do is force you to do anything you don’t want to do or anything you’re uncomfortable with. Because I know you don’t get it or whatever, but—”

            “Just pull it out.”

            Archie scrambled to comply, unable to stop the blush that rose to his cheeks. He didn’t know why Jughead’s complete indifference made all his blood rush downwards, but it did. He struggled with the button of his jeans, got down the zipper, and then slipped his pants and boxers down to his knees. When he looked back up, Jughead was looking down at his dick, expression somewhere between curious and bored.

            Jughead caught his gaze again. “You need lotion? Lube?”

            “Bedside table.”

            Jughead turned to open the drawer and then handed the small tube to Archie. Archie squirted some onto his hand and rubbed it between his fingers to get it warm. When he finally touched himself, he let out a sigh of relief. The last half hour with a raging hard on, his best friend beside him, and no contact on his cock had really broken down his self-control.

            He looked back at Jughead whose eyes were glued to his crotch. Archie almost laughed at the look on his friend’s face – like he’d never seen a dick before – but swallowed his smile when Jughead met his eyes.

            “Uh,” Jughead said, “you want me to... I don’t know, take off my shirt or something? Would that help?”

            “Yeah.” Archie nodded. “If you want to.”

            Jughead pulled at his collar and threw his shirt to the side. He gave Archie a look like he thought the whole thing was stupid – and he was right – but Archie was too busy appreciating the lithe muscles of Jughead’s chest.

            “You know what else might help?” Archie said.

            “What?”

            “If you stopped looking at my dick like it’s gonna bite you.”

            Jughead laughed and raised his gaze to Archie’s face. “Sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry in the least. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he bit down on his smile.

            Archie’s eyes dipped down Jughead’s chest to the thin trail of black hairs leading to his waistband and then to his crotch.

            “Jughead,” he said, cautious.

            Jughead raised an eyebrow as Archie met his eyes.

            “You’re hard.”

            “Yeah, well.” Jughead brushed back his bangs self-consciously, offered nothing else.

            “I thought, well...”

            “Don’t flatter yourself,” Jughead snapped. He shifted closer to the edge of the bed, away from Archie, and barely managed to look his best friend in the eye. “I’m not attracted to you and I’m not interested in having sex, but I still have a libido and it’s fucking annoying, so—”

            “Do you masturbate?”

            Jughead opened his mouth, closed it. “Rarely.”

            Archie hesitated. “Do you... do you want to now?”

            Jughead stared at him like it was a challenge. Then, with a soft curse, he started to undo his jeans and dipped a hand into his boxers. The string of swear words that left his lips when he touched himself went on for half an eternity and Archie found that he liked watching Jughead’s lips move. When Jughead looked back at him, his eyes were fire and ice, a glare that just dared him to say something stupid.

            So Archie kept his mouth shut. He kept staring into the eyes of his best friend. The only sounds in the room were their out of sync heavy breathing and the steady, slick movements of their hands.

            “This is ridiculous,” Jughead ground out.

            Archie laughed. “Very.”

            “We’re such a fucking cliché.”

            Archie leaned a little closer and Jughead’s eyes flicked in a curious but uninterested way towards his lips. Archie licked them, watched Jughead’s Adam’s apple bob. “Jughead,” he said, soft, “can I kiss you?”

            “If you have to.”

            Archie leaned in to press their lips together, disappointed by the feel of it. He thought... he didn’t know what he thought. That maybe kissing Jughead would feel as illicit and dangerous and naughty as jacking off together did. But it was just a kiss and not a very good one. Jughead didn’t know how to move his lips, his mouth wasn’t all that warm, and Archie could taste hamburger on his breath. Archie pulled back.

            “Bad idea?” Jughead said.

            “Oddly the worst of the night.”

            Jughead laughed at that and looked away to his own crotch. Archie followed his gaze but there wasn’t much to look at since Jughead kept himself covered. He looked down at his own hand instead, rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, and bit down hard on his tongue. He could tell by the tightness in his balls and the lack of air in his lungs that he was close.

            “How you doing?” he asked.

            Jughead shrugged. “Hard to tell.”

            “I’m gonna come.”

            “Want me to watch?”

            Even though the words were said with no emotion, with the kind of drawl that accompanied Jughead’s bad jokes, they sent Archie over the edge. Sticky liquid shot over his hand, hit his clothes, and the sheets. He cursed and fell back with a groan.

            Jughead laughed as he removed his hand from his pants.

            “You can finish,” Archie said.

            “Eh, exercise in futility, right?” He wiped his hand on the edge of Archie’s sheets, looking completely at ease and in control.

            Archie wrinkled his brow. “I don’t get you.”

            “Same.” Jughead shoved his shoulder. “Go clean up. I wanna finish the movie.”

            “You’re thinking about Star Wars right now?”

            “I was thinking about it the whole time.”

            Archie felt his smile without really understanding what he was smiling at. He shook his head and rolled off the bed. He was already at the door when he had the urge to look back and, as expected, Jughead had lain down on the bed and was staring at the paused screen like he could will it to move with his mind.

            “Hey, Arch?” Jughead said.

            Archie shook his head to clear it. “Yeah, Jug?”

            “Can we never do that again? It was weird as fuck.”

            Archie laughed. “Yeah. We’re on the same page there.”

            Jughead shot him a doubtful look. “You loved it.”

            “Don’t even talk about it again,” Archie warned playfully. He stepped into the hallway. “In fact, when I get back, this never happened.” He didn’t wait for Jughead’s response, just headed straight for the bathroom. But he heard Jughead’s derisive snort loud and clear and knew that whatever happened, Jughead would definitely find a way to use this against him.


End file.
